Shocking Surprises
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Neptune and Yang are masters of the "casual hookup" and Yang's more than happy to take him up on one of his kinks. R&R, hope you enjoy, and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.


They'd met on a dating app the second they'd been within 100 meters of one another's scroll. They both couldn't click "Yes" fast enough, even if the first time they'd ever actually met Yang was pummeling Ren into the ground with a turkey glove.

He hit on Weiss to throw Yang's sister off of their tracks. "She can't know a _thing_, got it?" The blonde didn't look particularly menacing pinned to a wall and red-faced, but he could hear the serious tone in her voice.

"Yang, I got it." He silenced any further bickering with his lips, smooth against her own. Clothes flew to the floor as they yanked the cloth off one another's bodies, wrestling to see more of the other first.

"Why do you even have a weapon! You can kill an Ursa with this!" She grabbed his tan member, slowly stroking it as her hand warmed around him.

"I don't even have an argument for that." He mused, watching the woman work him over like an expert. Yang had had several lovers before, but none of Neptune's caliber. "Yang… wait…"

"What is it?" The blonde whined hastily. There was a fire within her that was burning between her thighs and she needed to put it out.

"Is this a one time thing…?"

"I hope not." She smiled, licking her lips as she waited for him to finish asking his silly questions.

"I've got… this kink…"

"I've got a few myself, Smurfhead. "

"Yeah… but…" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, rectangular decide attached to a leather strap.

"Is that a shock collar?"

He nodded. _Maybe I should've waited for this?_

She smiled, taking the collar in her hands. "How often do you want me to wear this?"

"Um… often? Really often."

"Okay. I'll play ball. But you've gotta take what you can give." She winked, lilac eyes bright with curiosity for this new avenue of pleasure.

She strapped the collar to her neck hastily. Anything to get on with it. Grabbing him by his tie, she led the taller boy to his bed, pushing him down. She straddled his waist, walking her fingers up his chest. "This collar stays on as long as you make sure I cum as often as I want, got it?" She tugged sultrily on the leather strap, watching his reaction.

"You think I'll let you down?" He chuckled, pulling her down by a bra-strap for another kiss.

"No… But I'm sitting on your face for insurance. Lay down."

He complied, laying down and slipping his goggles over his eyes as the blonde girl moved up, her thighs surrounding his head, her heat just above his lips. The shock collar's range went from 0 to 100. He decided they'd work their way up to that magic number, and started Yang off at 15. He pressed the button just as he started to lick. She shuddered under the stimulation, fingers entwining themselves in his azure hair.

There was no passion here. Only the lust of two teenagers who's most primal of desires needed to be fulfilled. Yang shuddered, as Neptune increased his rhythm with which he licked at the deepest parts of her womanhood, he also increased the level of electricity currently running through her neck.

Neptune wrapped his hands around her thighs, holding them in place as he consumed her heat. Still holding onto the remote, he could see the internal battle playing on her face as she neared 40. She wanted more friction, more tongue, but receiving it would result in levels higher than she thought she could manage. The intellectual never stopped, he knew after just a few sessions like this, he'd have her in the palm of his hands. _Thank you Pavlov._

She'd made it to 60 before the shuddering started. The collar wasn't at all painful, but the electricity running through her fired nerves she'd never felt before. She groaned, fingertips digging into her palms as they gripped his hair.

He focused on her clit, the warm bundle of nerves responding beautifully to every lick or kiss he placed upon it. Her hips rolled sporadically, rubbing her warm core even more against his lips. Toes curling, back arching, she screwed her eyes shut, focusing on the sensation of the collar. The tingle of the electricity penetrated deep, firing into her muscles all at once. Coupled with Neptune's talented tongue, the buxom blonde couldn't hope to last long. All too soon, the waves of sensation consumed her, and with eyes of scarlet, she released her pleasure, washing over Neptune's mouth and face. She rode out her climax as his generous tongue continued to swipe at her core.

He stopped, shutting off the collar.

Gasping for breath, she wiped a few beads of sweat from her face. "That was too fast… one more…"

Neptune obliged, starting at 15 again and quickly raising the output, he took the time to find some more sensitive spots within her. He alternated between a newly discovered sweet spot between her lips and her clitoris, smiling as her hips rolled ever more uncontrollably against his face. "Use… ugh, fuck… use some teeth there, Gogglehead… but for Dust's sake be gentle…"

It would be _Yang_. He smiled, slowly skating his teeth along her lips. Here she shivered, breath caught deep in her throat eyes wide from he new stimulation. And the constant pulsing from the collar kept her rooted to the present, his blue eyes smugly looking up at her. Again, she released, covering him in her honeyed scent.

"You're… good." She finally slid off his face, her tired body clinging tightly to him as she licked her release off him where his own tongue couldn't reach.

"You tired already, blondie?" He smiled, knowing that nickname always got a reaction out of her.

She answered with a lunge, her lips forcefully crashing against his as she straddled him. Angling her hips, she pushed herself down onto his length, stopping abruptly as most of it made its way between her tight muscles.

"Holy dust, you're big…" She bit her lip, trying to readjust.

"Uh, sorry?"

"Shut up you nerd." With a bracing breath, the last couple of inches slid within her, filling her. She slowly rolled her hips, wincing as she felt the collar begin to shock her again. She kept rolling her hips, riding Neptune like a boat would choppy waves at sea.

It wasn't until he started rolling his own hips that her toes began to curl as she started unraveling. She lay on top of him, breasts pressed close against his chest as she worked towards her- _their_- release. She kissed at his jaw, running her hand through his hair. He placed his hands on her hips, steadying her movements, dropping the remote as the levels reached 63. Yang slowed as their climax neared, her hips slowly rolling against his as the friction built between them.

With a final push, Neptune rolled his own hips up into the blonde. She shuddered as she climaxed for a third time, nails digging into her lover. Neptune groaned softly, biting his lip as his own climax washed over him. He wrapped his arms around him, "forgetting" to shut off the collar. Yang didn't mind, resting with his member still inside her.

"Definitely not the last time we'll be doing _that_," she smiled, nibbling at his earlobe. Neptune hugged her a little tighter.

_This is gonna be fun._


End file.
